


Lance Needs a Hug

by ColeAutherium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hugs, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeAutherium/pseuds/ColeAutherium
Summary: Keith blows up at Lance. This makes Lance angry and he leaves training early and Keith goes to try and make up with him.





	Lance Needs a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I'll be posting here and I'm really excited!

This was beginning to get frustrating. He couldn’t do it.   
“Dammit Lance! Get it together!” Keith shouted at the boy who’s back was pressed against his own. It was supposed to be a simple training drill until Allura realized something. Lance was a sharp shooter. He was always in the back shooting from a distance. He had no idea what to do if he were to be attacked and forced into close range combat. So she decided to “help”. Now the blue paladin was stuck fighting with some Altean sword with his back pressed against Keith’s and he was failing. Miserably. They’d been at this for hours. Lance had fought with everyone of the paladins as his partner and every time he either couldn’t protect them… or himself. He was tired, Allura was relentless, he’d only had maybe two water breaks in the last four hours and he was only growing more short tempered.   
“C’mon Lance you need to move faster!”  
“Follow Keith’s movements!”  
Help out your partner!”  
“What are you doing!? Swing left, left!” All these comments were worsening the situation. Poor Lance had been thrown to the ground and punched and kicked and shot at so many times already that day that his body was incredibly sore and he just wanted to lay down. The one day everyone wants to actually pay attention to him and it’s because he’s getting his ass kicked. Repeatedly. Not cool.   
“Lance!” Once again Lance is sent flying, knocking into Keith before falling onto the ground. The red paladin turns, destroys the fighting robot ending the session and the glares down at Lance. “You’re not doing it right!” He shouts, getting frustrated with the numerous fails.   
“Don’t you think I realized that?” Lance spat back. Hunk and Pidge watched from the sidelines as a fight was started.  
“Try harder.”  
“I am trying!”   
“Then why do you still suck!?” There was a moment of silence as Lance stared at that ground. Keith realized what he’d done. He’d fucked up. Went over board. Shiro was suddenly beside Keith, human hand on the boy’s shoulder.   
“I think you need to go cool your head.” He said in that voice that meant he certainly meant it. Keith looked from Shiro and then to Lance. With an irritated groan he threw down his sword and left the training deck. Everyone’s eyes were on Lance. He hadn’t moved to get up so obviously he was upset. “Lance-”  
“I told you guys I couldn’t do it! You should’ve just let me shoot in the background like always.” Lance said, pulling his sore knees to his chest. Shiro kneeled beside him.  
“Hey, you just need a little practice.” He tried to reassure.  
“Shiro, I’ve been practicing for hours, you heard Keith, I suck.” Lance finally made to stand up. The room was filled with silence.   
“Lance, you have to learn this eventually. What if you lose your gun? You’d be useless on the battlefield.” Ok, so maybe that wasn’t the best way to phrase it.   
“Useless. Right, because I can’t use a sword like the all mighty Keith I’m just gonna be in the way. If only I could be as good as Keith. If only I knew how to do anything other than run my mouth and shoot my gun.” His words were laced with a certain venom, not for his teammates but for himself. A long silence. “S-sorry, Whatever, I’m tired, I’m going to bed.” Lance ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and walked off. He couldn’t do this.

Lance flopped down onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow and shoved his face into it, screaming into it. He hated this. Because they were right. He was a failure. 

Dinner had ended and everyone was heading to bed, except Keith. Keith was sent to both check on and apologize to Lance. The brunette hadn’t shown up for dinner, no one had seen him since training. Keith arrived at the Cuban boy’s room and knocked at the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. One more time.  
“Lance, are you-” ‘swish’. The door opened and revealed a very disheveled Lance.   
“What do you want Keith.” Lance said, his hair a mess, cheeks red and eyes puffy.  
“Have you been crying?” Keith asked, eyes wide in confusion. Lance did this weird thing with his lips, like an angry pout.   
“No.” He turned to go back to his bed, the door closing only to be stopped by the ravenette. Keith entered Lance’s room and that is when the door finally shut. Lance groaned dramatically and flopped onto his bed before wincing. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and curled up on the mattress. Keith thought he looked incredibly small.  
“I was uh- sent to check on you.” Keith spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Why? I’m fine.” Was Lance’s reply. Keith stared at him. He was lying and it was so obvious.  
“Are you hurt?” Keith asked, referring to the wince from earlier.  
“Just a few bruises. That’s what happens when you suck like I do and get your ass kicked on repeat.” Lance said, turning onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He made sure to use Keith’s words from training and the Texan cringed.  
“You should let me see. So I can make sure it’s not too bad.” Keith was kind of worried which was odd.  
“If I do will you leave me alone?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Fine.” Lance didn’t make a move to get up, instead lifting up the front of his shirt to show Keith the large, ugly purple and yellowish marks on his stomach and chest.  
“This is not fine Lance.” Keith was slightly angry now that they hadn’t stopped the training exercises the first time Lance had complained about being in pain. Of course Allura had said to continue. Lance pulled his shirt down and turned onto his side.  
“When did you start caring?” Sassy much? There was a long moment of silence. Keith thought about leaving. He didn’t.  
“So why were you crying earlier?”  
“Oh my god, this is not leaving me alone, Keith.”  
“Just tell me.”  
“Why? It doesn’t matter.” The next thing Lance said was almost inaudible. “I don’t matter.” Keith still heard those words.   
“What do you mean you don’t matter!?” He was angry Lance could think such a thing.   
“I don’t matter Keith, I shouldn’t even pilot the blue lion, I can’t do anything but make stupid jokes at the wrong time and get in the way.” Lance once again curled in on himself. Keith took a second to think of his next words carefully.   
“Lance… you’re an amazing paladin and voltron needs you. Just because you can’t fight with a sword doesn’t mean-”  
“No Keith. Because I’m not you.” That shook the ground beneath the ravenette.  
“Why would you need to be me?” He was confused by this statement.   
“I’m not as good of a pilot as you. I can’t fight like you. I can’t think like you, I’m not even close! I’m no good. I’m a fifth wheel. Seventh if you count Coran and Allura.” The red paladin was surprised to find the usually optimistic, confident male had so many insecurities.  
“You don’t have to be me. We need you to be Lance McClain,” Keith journeyed further onto the bed before pulling Lance up and into an awkward hug he didn’t know how to start. “When things get too serious your jokes help us relax and when we don’t see something behind us you’re always there to protect us. I’d probably be dead by now without you. I’m pretty sure Blue wouldn’t want anyone but you.” Soon Keith was rambling about all the good qualities he saw in Lance without stopping to think about what he was saying. Lance had adjusted their hug so he was practically in Keith’s lap, pale arms wrapped around a tan waist and tan arms wrapped around pale shoulders.  
“And you’re eyes have to be the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen and your hair always looks really fluffy… “ He didn’t even realize when he had switched from talking about the team’s thoughts on Lance to just his own and all the little things he liked about him. He also didn’t notice the flaming blush on Lance’s cheeks until he was flicked in the forehead and told to shut up.  
“Do you even know what you’re saying?” Keith stuttered to a stop and thought back on all the small secrets he had accidentally spilled. Now his face was the same color as his lion.   
“Uuuh…. “  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“Yea, I’m an idiot, so why would you ever want to be me?” Keith said, flashing a smile Lance never knew existed. Now that he’s seen it he doesn’t think he’ll be able to live without it.  
“This got really gay, really fast.” Lance said as he buried his face into the crook of Keith’s neck.  
“Hey, if you ever get insecure like that again you can always tell me, and I’ll try not to yell at you and if you want I can show you the fighting stances a bit slower next time-”  
“Just, shut up and let me hug you.”  
“Yea…. yea ok.”

-End-


End file.
